Weave Destiny - Story of an Adventure
by AkiraUzumaky
Summary: Naruto always know he was lucky, even if sometimes, live seems to like screw him over..but to capture the attention of not one but TWO Primordial God..and whats about pacts, second chance and new world?Urgh! his head hurts just trying to understand... M rated just to be sure


**Hey everyone, this is my attempt to write a crossover Naruto and Charmed, not only that it's my first try to write something like this. So I know there will be room for improvement, the story is not set in its way and it will be evolving and changing as it goes. I don't have so much free time with my work but i will try and update the faster i can. I want to say Thank You to TTraveler10 who let me adopt his story Crossing Word. one other Special Thanks to Kyuubi16 that give me his blessing to use some of his ideas and concept for the story. So THANK YOU GUYS! I really hope that you will like my story, i will accept suggestion and good and helpful criticism. In This story the pairing will be a harem. Before you guys tell me that a harem story is full of cliché..etc..etc. I wanna say that i concord with you and I will try to build the attraction in a realistic way. So with no other delay i present you with the first chapter of my story.**

**ENJOY!**

"Shinobi" – Regular Speech

'Shinobi' – Regular Thought

_'Shinobi'_ – Flash Back

**"Shinobi"** - Shout / jūtsu / Demon / Monster speech

**_'Shinobi'_ **– Demon/Monster thought

Shinobi - Stating of a place or a year

***Story Start***

**Weave Destiny – Story of an adventure**

They say that when a person dies all his life, all his achievements, all his faults, all this flows together like a blurred film, in and out of focus, while time slips like sand through his finger..No body can tell us if it's true. Some will like to think so just for finding solace in that. Others believe that the shock and the pain left you numb to all, a prisoner in your own body. I can't talk for others but in my case my death was anything but common. They say death is the stop where all creature come and go...

Until only the memory remain...

Until even that disappears!

Yet History tells tales of the mightiest warriors and wisest kings, legend never forgets even in the passing sands of time. Yet not all heroes are remembered...

some are lost...

some decide to be forgotten...

and some rise and fall in the darkness of the common people!

Warrior of great strength and ability, of great mind and cunning, These warriors are the shadow of the world; their names whispered only by the bravest of men. Shinobi! Assassin, thief, murder, ghost, so many names and so many face yet not a single one that completely defines what they are. I'm one of those brave men and women who lived and died in the, shadow existing but remaining unknown. As a Shinobi (忍 otherwise referred to as ninja 忍者) and a jinchūriki (人柱力; Literally meaning "Power of Human Sacrifice") I always know that my death would be, as my entire life before, a sacrifice... and I wasn't wrong...but I wasn't right either

But as they say a story need to be narrated from the beginning so let's start from there...

Battlefield near the Ruin of **Uzushiogakure** ("Village Hidden by Whirling Tides") - End of the **Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen** (Fourth Shinobi World War)

War does interesting things to people, it changes them, some lightly, others their whole psyche. This was especially true for the older members of the shinobi joint army, those old enough to remember the horrors of great ninja wars past. Hatred for the enemy was the easiest way to deal with their emotions, a focus to contain it, to keep them saner then some of their allies. But with some, it isn't enough, they give themselves a goal, a purpose, a reason to keep on living. For many of the shinobi, there was a simple answer, the desire to simply serve their kage and their village 'til their last breath. To die in the name of those that died before them, family, lovers, friends... Others, such as the many missing nin that have abandoned their village over the years search for a greater purpose for their existence, power, control, protection. This was seen in many of their fallen brothers and sisters. I was always the optimist, always trying to save others, protect them. It was my promise to my departed loved one, my friends even my enemy. A promise to create the peace that everyone deep down in the shinobi world longs for despite what they do to try and achieve it. A dry chuckle escape my lips before becoming a coughing fit, spitting the blood, I ignore the scream of pain of my body and right myself before standing up with tremendous effort.

"Still Alive Dobe?"

Ignoring the sarcastic voice of my companion I left my gaze wander on what was, before the start of our battle, a land lush and prosperous. Though the darkness ripped from dawn one could distinguish the destruction all around us: mountains were reduced to mounds of rubble, forests gave way under the might of powerful** Katon** (Fire Release) jutsu, lake dry away to fuel the power of **Suiton** (Water Release) jutsu, the very breath of **Fūjin** (風神 god of wind) was used to fuel **Fūton** (Wind Release) jutsu even the heavens themselves were not spared from the fury of the battle robbed of lightning themselves. In his young day having the power to reshape mother earth herself would have be a dream come true.

'I grew up from the naive child that I was..great power comes with great responsibility... Another chuckle escapes me 'Kami...I feel like a grumpy old man! When did I become so cynical?'

with a tired sigh Naruto gave himself a glance over, resisting the urge to cringe at his appearance. Before the battle started, he spent some time to dress for this, it was after all his last battle of the war. His outfit consisted of black ninja pants, and a full sleeve black t-shirt with a black ninja combat boot and black fingerless gloves. The shoulder of his t-shirt bore the crest of the Uzumaki clan, his **hitai-te** ( forehead protector ) was tied to his forehead, soured by his messy blond hair. His modified green jōnin flak jacket consisted of a integrate steel grey-ish over-vest with neck guard, samurai shoulder guards, extensions to protect the lower throat and abdomen and steel gauntlets together with steel protection on his shins and samurai protection on the upper leg .

Now instead half of his armor lay destroyed, forgotten somewhere, after saving his life from a **dotōn** (earth release) jutsu only its cracked remains glued to his torso . My outfits were full of tears, covered in sweat, blood and dirty from the furious battle.

With ragged breaths I moved the hair from falling into my face, once again I couldn't stop myself from chuckling, letting my sigh meet that of my companion in this battle, raven chin-length hair marred with dirty and sweet hung on both sides of his face roughly framing his cheeks. His fair-skin showing spots of blood, dirt, bruise and the wound earned in battle. His white long-sleeved shirt, ripped open, showing what remain of a black T-shirt underwear, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar and another bigger on the back. The dark blue pants that he wore were torn and the blue cloth that was hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees was nearly destroyed. His black arm guards that covered his forearms were the only part of his outfit nearly untouched. the purple rope he wore as a belt around his waist was lost during the battle. Sensing my sight on him he met my eyes. Glacial Blue eyes as perfect as the sky above meet scarlet-blood red eyes with three black tomoe slowly spinning. A small smile blossomed on my face, mirrored by my brother in all but blood Uchiha Sasuke. 'Ah..it's seems only yesterday that we were only genin and now here we are..' . Now I'm sure that you're wondering what I was finding so hilarious that I was chuckling now and then or if I was delirious from the long battle..

Well if someone has told him that at the age of twenty-five I, **Rokudaime Hokage** (Sixth Hokage), will have fought a battle for the salvation of the entire human race together with Sasuke Uchiha, the Last Loyal Uchiha of the **Shinobi Rengōgun** (Allied Shinobi Forces) against the one and only Madara Uchiha...well he would probably have laughed in his face and called the hospital afterwards. 'kami..I'm really hopeless, né Kurama?'

**"Yes a hopeless idiot..but you have my respect and friendship Naruto. Not many people, jinchūriki, bijū or even Kami can say that! I will be at your side or have you forgot?"** 'No, how could I?'.

Yes..your probably wondering when and how I gain the friendship of one of the nine bijū, well it's started over nine years ago, during the second day of the Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen or as you say in English the Fourth Shinobi World War, during my fight against the still Edō Tensei Uchiha Madara and afterwards during my battle with Uchiha Obito, one of last two survivor of my father's genin team; and his Six Paths of the Rinnengan the previous jinchūriki. Together with my sensei Hatake Kakashi, his eternal rival and friend Maito Guy and the kumogakure jinchūriki of Gyūki, the Eight-Tails, killer Bee. I even gained the trust and help of the others bijū. After the revival of the **Shinju** (神樹 meaning "God Tree"), more commonly referred to as the **Ten-Tails**, (十尾, Jūbi) the arrival of the previous four Hokages, the following fall of Obito after his ascension to be the Nidaime jinchūriki, the revival of Madara and his subsequent retreat ; the **Gokage** (五影,Five Kage ) decide to put the two powerhouses that could go toe to toe with a Jūbi jinchūriki on training. Madara had show how with the rinnengan he could stand up to the Gokage together with the bijuu and the two jinchūriki; and so for the next nine years the **Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen** continued; the army of white zetsu even without the Edō Tensei had numbers in their favor and even if a zetsu died he could be remade unlike the shinobi of the alliance. Naruto could remember the rush of the firsts years of the war: training day and night, learning and refining his **Taijutsu** (体術; Literally meaning "Body Techniques") with A and Guy while at the same time training his speed and reaction time. **Ninjutsu** (忍術; Literally meaning "Ninja Techniques") training with Kakashi and other elite jounin, **Genjutsu** ((幻術; Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques") with Sasuke; even if Kurama could help him escape all kinds of had taken to studying **Fūinjutsu** (sealing art), after seeing how useful it was during the battle against the Edō Tensei and at the same time gained experience from the small battle here and there.

Yet one could find time to himself, little as it could be. He remembered how he and Hinata tried to date and while she finally grew out of her shell they discovered that it was not meant to be...not to say that they haven't tried to let things work out. Ohh they tried, how they have tried, they had given each other their virginity..but in the end they decided to let go and remain friends. Naruto remembered how much it hurt let her go, even if he wasn't in love with her..

The following years when free from battle and training, sex became one of his outlet for the stress of the war, trying to drowning his worry with the pleasure of flesh..he became such a flirt, Ero-sennin would be proud, high-five him and take inspiration for Icha Icha from the girls he slept with: Samui, Kurotsuchi and Shion just to name a few.

While the sex helped him forget, a growing part of him felt restless, hollow, as if something was missing from his life...then he met HER. He remembered with vivid detail the first moment their eyes met in the heat of battle:

_*Flash Back On*_

_75 miles from the border of **Amegakure** (Village Hidden by Rain)_

_Kunai, shuriken and jutsu permeate the air while death mowed lives, and impunity, on both sides. The screams of the dying fused with the ones from the living creating a cacophony of noise that filled the air. The Gokage were taken by surprise by the notion that some of the minor villages had sided with Madara. Evading a sword strike from one of the Ame ninja, Naruto ducked under the kick of a white zetsu, rolling forward and standing on a hand-stand he wrapped his legs on the neck of the zetsu. with a flash, he spun in mid-air, breaking his neck and at the same time depositing a kunai in the ame ninjas eye killing him immediately; slapping an explosive note on the white zetsu's dead body he kicked it at the nearest cluster of enemies. Ignoring the explosion he clamped on the wrist of the next ninja foolish enough to came close to him, with a fluid motion, that resembled a dance, broke the arm at the elbow, ruining the balance of his last victim and crushing his throat the moment his back touched the floor. All three killed in the span of a few seconds. He let his eyes roam the battlefield, and it was then, that he saw Her. Auburn color hair flowing like water framing her face, emerald eyes that normally twinkle mischievously with cheerful love for life now a breathtaking shade darker reflecting her resolution to protect the shinobi under her command. Her long-sleeved, dark blue dress falls just below the knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zip, hugging the curve of her body enchanting it. She left it open on the front-right side from the waist down teasing with the view of her long legs. The dress seemed to only cover up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wore shorts in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. For a moment time seemed to stop for Naruto, one of the few sunray, escaping the cloudy sky giving her an enthrall beauty. 'Beautiful' through Naruto, this women..no warring goddess, charmed him, the way she moved, the shift precision and control she displayed, dancing around the battlefield leaving a trail of death and destruction in her way, the way the sun-ray seems to shine on her...Kami, Naruto felt his heart skip a beat looking at Her...And then the moment shattered like glass, the reality of his position came crashing back to him with the shout of a nameless shinobi. Enraged for his lapse of focus he spent the next minutes slaughtering the enemy before feeling a body press against him. The lack of **Sakki** (Killer Intent) was the only reason this newcomer wasn't already dead. With an almost imperceptible movement of his head, crystal blue eyes, met emerald ones framed by auburn hair; a dazzling smile made his heart beat faster. "Hello Naruto-kun? Enjoy what you see?" asked the sultry voice of the **Godaime Mizukage** (五代目水影, Fifth Mizukage) **Mei Terumī** (照美メイ, Terumī Mei) causing a ppleasurable chill to travel through his body. Pausing his response to kill the next dozen or so enemy, before returning back to back. " I-I don't know what you're talkng about M-Mizukage-sama I-"."Ohh Naruto-Kun I think you do. I saw how you undressed me with your eyes… how you ravished my body with your look alone..it makes me feel...H~O~T!" her words where follow by her body pressing into his. Repressing the urge to shiver from her action and wetting his suddenly dry lips, Naruto felt himself regressing back, to the blushing and sputtering virgin he was once before._

_"I-"."**Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri** (Water Release: Rising Water Slicer)""**Suiton: Suidanha** (Water Release: Water Severing Wave)"_

_The shout of the two jutsu stopped him before he could finish forming a response, spinning around, he took her in his arms And jumped upwards while at the same time spinning in the air to dodge the high pressure stream of water. Quickly taking out a couple of kunai he augmented them with wind chakra and let them fly. By the time his feet touched the ground two more enemies were dead. Spending a moment to be sure that the threat was over for now, Naruto wasn't ready for a delicate and feminine hand to touch his face. letting his eyes fall, blue met green, again and again Naruto was struck by the beauty of the goddess in his arm."You can let me go now Naruto-kun..." Mei couldn't contain her flirtatious nature anymore and let her hand travel on the chest of the blond Adonis. "...Or maybe You don't want to'?" she added after a moment and was rewarded with the exciting chill washing over his body. Without waiting for a reply she masterfully escaped from his arms, rubbing on him. "You know..I didn't think you could become a shade of red like that.. it suits you..don't you think so, Na~ru~to~kun?". With only a glance back to him she re-entered the battle with a visible sway of her hips. Naruto..well sufficient to say that, even if Madara himself appeared before him, in green tight suit and start shouting about YOUTH!, he would be ignored. **"Kid?! She's teasing you! Oh boy, that's priceless, the teaser became the teased..GUHAHAHAHA! She hit you hard..I think you found yourself a fine vixen.."** '...' **"...a strong, sexy, flirting vixen..Just look at those legs.. damm! I want out!"**. Ignoring the silence from his container, Kurama continues with his rumbling. **" And don't let us forget that rack..You really know how to pick them kid!"**. '...' .**"Eh Kid?! You hear me?"**. Only the voice of Kurama brought back our blond hero to earth, as a foxy grin blossomed on his face, his eyes were fixed on her swaying hips. Never before someone have left him so hot and excited; yes with Samui there was dirty talk during sex, Kurotsuchi preferred some light flirting, but god nobody left him like this..never before. 'Ohh Yess I can hear you Kurama..I can hear you..'. Locking eyes with Mei, Naruto let his grin grow. 'This means war'_

_*Flash Back Off*_

And as they say, the rest is history: it started with a flirt here and innuendo there; the tender touch of a finger slowly becoming a curious hand roaming their body; the hot breath of words whispered became lustful lips marking their passion. In the end Mei became his confidant, his companion, his lover, his entire life…and his fiancé. And the women who he was going to have a child with. The years spent with Her was the best time of his life. Yet Kami, fate or simply chance seems set on fucking up his life: after finding HER they shred her apart in the most brutal way…He could still remember with incredible clarity the day he lost everything!

_*Flash Back On*_

_The tree barely registered on his vision, as he ran faster than ever before, his surroundings a blur even for his trained eyes. Yet nothing else mattered to him, She was in danger. His heart beat painfully in his chest, if something happened to her…Naruto couldn't even start thinking about that. Increasing his speed as his senses picked up the remains of a chakra spike in the distance, he arrived just in time, to see Madara rip open Mei's chest. For one, impossible, endless moment Naruto stood transfixed as tiny drops of blood gleamed like rubies in the air, blue eyes met emerald, showing pain, sadness, surprise, love and hope. The next Naruto was there, Mei safely in his arm, even as Madara rocketed away from the unexpected hit. Tuning out the entire world except the love of his life bleeding out in his arm, Naruto's hand roared to life with the green-ish color of healing jutsu."Na-Naruto~koi!?Y-You came…". God, even while dying her voice was sexy. Naruto let a small smile blossom on his face. "You have only to wish for me, and I will be there my **Mizu no Megami** (水の女神 ,Water Goddess)". A small loving smile lit up her face, hearing his pet name for her, with a shaking finger she traced his whisker mark causing Naruto to lean into her hand. "I can't fe-feel everything beyond my waist…n-no our child…I can't feel our child!". Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I'm not going to be a mother…am I? I'm dying my love…I- There's so mu-u-ch I want to say…I l-love you! You kn-know th-at…". "Shhh…preserve your strength my love! It will be alright! You will be alright, you can't give up…do it for me and for our unborn child Mei…please…please…". Naruto pressed on ignoring the red puddle, growing under them, ignoring all his knowledge that was telling him of the futility of his effort. If possible Mei's smile seemed to grow, with a surprising show of strength she pulled him into her, kissing him with all the love, passion, affection, longing and lust that she held for him. The shock of the kiss caused Naruto to let the healing technique fade away, kissing back, he let himself be lost in the raw maelstrom of passion, need and emotion. Pulling away their eyes remained locked with the others, conversing what their kiss failed to. Naruto closed his eyes, hiding all the hurt, desperation, anger, and terror he felt at the moment and upon re-opening them showing only the love that he held for her, his eyes becoming soft and caring, with a voice steady and tender he replied to her silent request."I love You, Mei Terumi, now and ever! Nobody can decide who I love, not even Kami-sama, I'm The master of my life and I decide, that my life is you…I love you!". Kissing her lips softly Naruto rested his forehead against hers, cradling her in his arm, trying and failing to keep her life from slipping away like sand between his finger. Seeing the light leave her eyes, until they became hollow gems, broke something in him."Pathetic…this is really the fortitude of the ninja of this era? She was just one of the many whores, weak, a nobody…Not even worth remembering…You're better off surrendering nine-tails and I will let you be together again in the **Tsuki no Me Keikaku** (Eye of the Moon Plan). I am, after all, a generous God…". With the utmost care, Naruto gently placed her body to the ground, his eyes shadowed by his hair and for an instant silence descended on the battlefield…and then all hell break over. Naruto chakra spiked so high that the ground cracked for nearly a mile, ninja and white zetsu alike, were forced indiscriminately to their knees from the mere presence while blue-ish flame licked his frame. Naruto started to walk toward Madara, slow at first, until his figure was no more than a blur. A roar echoed on the battlefield. **"MADARAAAAAAAAA!"**._

_*Flash Back Off*_

The following battle ensued for three days and three nights, relentlessly, Naruto slaughtered everything that stood between him and Madara, in the end only with **Izanagi** and the sacrifice of an arm could the latter retreat with his life. The total number of kills Naruto gained in that battle alone amounted to nearly twenty-thousand between white zetsu and enemy shinobi and had earned him the moniker: **"Sensō no ryūketsu no dai konran"** (戦争の流血の大混乱 , Bloody Maelstrom of War) and a SS-rank on the Bingo Book with a "Flee on Sight" order just like his father. After that day Naruto felt something had changed in him: he became ruthless, merciless, cold and cynical all the while hiding his pain and grief under a mask of professionalism for his friends and comrades. Naruto immerse himself in training, collapsing in exhaustion every day, so that the nightmare couldn't plague him. Still the Fourth Shinobi War continue for another year, destroying the Elemental Nations piece by piece until the Alliance, destroyed the white zetsu one by one. In the end, the only obstacle to peace was Madara!

'Still not for long…' thought Naruto shaking his head 'My plan is complete…You ready Kurama?'. **'You don't have to ask partner! Let's kill this bastard!'** replied Kurama sending a steady influx of chakra to ease his fatigue. Taking a deep breath Naruto zoomed onto the broken visage of Madara, taking sick pleasure, in every single one of his wounds. Forced to one knee by the exhaustion of the battle, the black and red armor he was so fond of was completely destroyed; blood flowed freely from his wound, even with the regeneration factor he stole from **Hashirama Senju** (千手柱間, Senju Hashirama); but the most glaring change was the lonely Rinnegan eyes. Yet what gave nearly a organic, sick pleasure, to Naruto was the tribal tatoo-like seal on the right side of his face, that encase a blind eyes. A twisted smile blossom on Naruto face at the sign of his **Shi no kami tatchi** (死の神タッチ meaning "Death God Touch"); only he could remove that seal and until then Madara couldn't implant a new eye to compensate for his loss. Truly a Masterpiece: even by Uzumaki standards.

"Sasuke I have a way to kill the bastard…but I need at least 2 minutes to complete the technique and I have to stay STILL...so you have to keep him away from me...can you do that Sasuke?" asked Naruto without taking the eyes off his enemy . "Hm...who do you think I am? I can take him...let's finish this Naruto".

Without waiting for a reply Sasuke dashed off, engaging his progenitor in a fast pace battle of taijutsu: every move mere blurs even to the trained eyes yet executed with a grace and a fluidity that would leave taijutsu master green with envy, not even one microscopic movement vested, the final product of their dance a work of art so breathtaking that seems ethereal. Naruto kept an eye on the battle, his hand blurring between hand-seal, at incredible speed. In the span of sixteen second already sixty-four hand-seal and yet still going strong. Madara seemed to busy with sasuke to notice him or simply couldn't do anything about it. 'UhUh it seems Madara feel the built of chakra and...sasuke got no, wait, **Mokuton Bunshin** (wood clone) so...Ahh a **Katon: Karyū Endan** (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet) incoming and...good old sasuke block with a **Doton: Doryūheki** (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall) and...is that cat head on the wall? Stylish...ok one hundred twenty-four hand seal down, nine hundred to go. Perfect. So where is the Old uchiha bastard?'." Ahh nearly got me… good job Sasuke!". Two hundred fifty-four hand seal. 'Ouch that has to hurt...'.**'Concentrate fool...we have only one shot at this, lets make it count Naruto!'**.'I Know Kurama...I WILL NOT FAIL!' roared Naruto in his mind. And so for the next five minute Naruto continues forming hand seal, his chakra steady rising while Sasuke and Madara rewrite the landscape around him until, finally, his hand land in the last hand seal.

"Sasuke get out of there…"'Here goes nothing...**Hirashin: Level 2**'

Sasuke had time to only widening his eyes, before, a yellow flash blind him, then pain and the feeling of moving, only the roar of **"Himitsu Kinjutsu: Izanami to Izanagi no namida"** (Secret Forbidden Technique: Tears of Izanami and Izanagi). When Sasuke could finally see again, he gasped never in his life had he seen something so beautiful: layer upon layer of flowing,floating kanji radiant with power, creating a perfect sphere. Inside Naruto and Madara stood, opposite one another, one with a confused yet curious expression while the other with a small satisfied smile.

"Congratulation Nine-tails you seems to have captured me...what now?" ask Madara. Naruto's only reply was a grin, and not his happy one. Oh no, this one has a dangerous edge, with barely contained glee, he replied.

"ohh this is a little something that will kill you...and I will relish every single moment…". His only reply was a simple raised eyebrow. "...it will start about now.". And before the astonished eye of the uchiha, a ripping sound jangled and, like the name of the jutsu suggests, an enormous tear appeared in the air between the two ninja. An unnatural cold blanketed the battlefield, stealing the heat from their bodies while an overpowering noise screeched in the air. The space inside the tears swirled with darkness and the promise of death. For one endless minute silence fell on the battlefield.

"Hm...Is that it? I don't see how that hole can kil-ARRRGH!" Madara never finish to talk before his body was pierced by pain; forced on his knee, he failed to notice how his body seemed to be slowly breaking up in microscopic golden particles swallowed by the black hole. Naruto couldn't contain his sadistic laughter any more. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes! Suffer, Suffer you fucking Bastard! Even if Kurama and I have to sacrifice ourselves YOU will die here! Today! HAHAHAHAH-"."Don-Don't be so su-sure of that n-nine ta-tails. **Izanagi!**". Standing outside the glowing kanji barrier, Sasuke held his breath, waiting: he know after all the power of Izanagi: one,two,three...five seconds...ten seconds...thirty...one minute and yet nothing happened, only the ragged breath of the ancient Uchiha, marked the scan of time. The suddenly mad laughter of Naruto broke the silence. "Hahaha...You really think that I haven't taken your **Izanagi** into account when I was designing the barrier you Bastard?! Every form of chakra, external or internal, except the one of the caster is disrupted...hahahaha…nothing will save you now Madara!". With a hand-sing Naruto increased the power of the technique and the body of the ancient Uchiha exploded in a shower of sparkling golden dust. For a moment silence blanketed the battlefield then…

"Hm...good riddance, well done dobe". Without awaiting for an answer Sasuke sat down, trying to forget the exhaustion, when no answer came, a sense of worry started to spread in him. With tired eyes Sasuke noticed that the technique was still going strong. "Naruto wha-" his question died on his lips when he noticed that Naruto lost-no his hand was breaking away, just like every other part of his body, into the same gold particles of Madara. "NARUTO!". Our blond hero, tilted his head, nothing more ,now troubled Sasuke tried to cross the barrier but was repelled with force, nearly sending him tripping on his feet.

"NARUTO! Answer me!" roared Sasuke. Finally Naruto met his face and Sasuke sucked in a breath with worry . "It's fine Sasuke...this is the price to pay." his voice was smooth and filled with warmth, as if his friend needed assurance. "Naru-". "Yes". The rebute, so full of finality and acceptance, stopped whatever Sasuke tried to say...he could see now! All the hurt and hate, desperation and self-loathing that his blond idiot friend had hid in himself for their sake. It was destroying him to see Naruto accept death with a smile on his face while his body vanished before his very eyes. Yet he has one last thing to make sure, one last thing before his brother in all but blood left this word.

"Are you happy?"

Naruto let a small smile blossom on his face before replying. "Yes...I can finally be reunited with my family and Her...I sacrifice everything for others...just one time...This time...I wan-No. I WILL BE selfish. I want to be with them...I-". "I understand Naruto."

And in truth Sasuke really do and part of him was a little envious, to be together again with his family… 'Yes, a good way to die.' . Naruto just smiled, he didn't have to say anymore, they always understand each other, on a deep level: words aren't need. turning away from his raven friend, he start to walk toward the black hole he create before abruptly stopping. Without turning around he left his friend with his last message.

"Sasuke Uchiha...from today on you're the **Shichidaime Hokage** (Settimo Hokage) of **Konohagakure** (木ノ葉隠れの里, Konohagakure no Sato; English TV "Village Hidden in the Leaves"), protect them my brother…" . With that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze knew no more.

If he had turned around he would have seen the tears adorning his brother face and the whisper of "Yes...Hokage-sama"

*Undefined Place*

The first sensation to come back was touch, the warm surrounding him, was a pleasant change to the exhausted Naruto. For a moment he just enjoyed the feeling, floating aimlessly, allowing his mind rest. But he knew, deep inside, that he couldn't rest forever so with an immense effort, his eyes opened.

White, white everywhere, no up or down just an infinite, endless, warm sea of white.

He let his body floating adrift as his eyes explored the surrounding: nothing was there, just him and yet his solitude gave him peace as if this was his reward.

'...'

'...'

'...'

**''How long do you intent to stay like this kid?''**

'Kurama?'.**''Nooo...I'm your father...wake the fuck up Naruto!''** .'let me rest more Kurama…'

**''...''**

**''ok kit…we have all the time we want...''**

And just like that the two partner rest in a comfortable ...

**"NARUTO WAKE UP!There is someone else here...''**, 'wh-what? Yahw- Kurama, we are alone. You sur-'.

**"Kurama-kun is right Naruto. You're not alone."**

Naruto eyes snapped open at the sound of the new voice, with a quick movement, he knelt down in a guarded position only for his eyes to widening in surprise: two floating ball of light, one of the purest white that put the sea around them to shame. The other black, more black than the darkest night and while the white one seems to shine with more light than blazing the sun the black one seems to absorb the light near it. The both of them to circled around one another, locked in a never ending chase. Naruto was mesmerized by the two light, they seem to burst with power and the feeling they give off was something he never experienced before: soothing and gentle yet the power and sheer dominance was the highest he ever felt. Whatever they were, they were dangerous.

Licking his suddenly dry lips Naruto asked with the firmest voice he could muster "Who or what are you? Where am I?".The white light seemed to pulse for a second before a very feminine voice replied. **"There is no need to be scared Naruto-kun we won't hurt you or Kurama in any form or shape. We were, after all, the one to take you w-"**. **"I think it's better if we take a form more fitting for him."** a masculine voice interrupt. Before Naruto could ask what it meant there was a bright flash of light and when he could finally re-open his eyes his breath caught in his throat. The vast sea of white disappeared and in his wave a palace now stood. But not a normal palace. Oh no, even Naruto while not a religion person could recognise the place: **Yahiro-dono**, the sacred palace built around the **Ama-no-mihashira** ("pillar of heaven") by **Izanami-no-Mikoto** and **Izanagi-no-Mikoto**. With barely contained wonder, Naruto let his sight wander around, never before a mortal rested his gaze on the sacred palace: mere words could not describe the beauty of the wonder such vision creates. Yet his wonder could only grow when his eyes fell into the depths of **Shi-no-Umi** (Sea of Death): At the bottom of the sea lies hundreds, thousands, if not millions of bodies, humans and creatures alike. Ninja, civilians, and dignitaries lie peacefully amongst dogs, foxes, and birds, and an empty spot catches her eye; he swallows as he realizes exactly where the Sea of Death received its name.

**"Enjoy the view Naruto-kun?"**

Naruto turn around and his jaw fell, before him stood two of deity that he never image, even in his most wild dream, to meet:

"Ku-ku-**kunitokotachi-no-Kami** and **A-Am-Amemenominakanushi**...I…I...I...".**" .NOW!" **

The booming voice of Kurama awakened Naruto from his shock, feeling in **za-rei** (座礼), forehead glued to the floor with voice quivering he ask: "Kunitokotachi-no-Kami, Amemenominakanushi-Sama I…I'm really honored to be in your presenc-".**"Naruto-kun get up, please...while we appreciated the deed, you don't have to bow to us anymore."**.**"Kunitokotachi-no-Kami is right Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Kurama-kun stand before us, don't bow."**

Naruto stand slowly, a little insecure, after all who wouldn't be in the presence of the two primordial kami of creation. "Sooo...Ahh...Uhm...What's up?"

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

Silence: awkward, clumsy silence filled the palace.

**"NARUTO! Are you fucking INSANE? What Up? What Up? You ask the two primordial gods of creating, What Up?".**

Before Naruto could answer Kurama, fresh happy laughter rang in the palace. If Naruto has to describe the laughter of a god it would be sweeter than the most breathtaking melody and full of life.

**"You don't have to worry Kurama-kun...we don't mind. But before moving on to a more serious matter there are some people that want to see you…"**

Before Naruto could respond with an unintelligent "Uhm" two arms lovely embrace him, auburn air cascade around him and the perfume of lotus surround him. His heart stop for a moment: he know the femminile body press against him, with quivering voice he whisper:

"M-Mei..". "Yess"

A whisper, only a whisper, that enclosed his entire world: hot, joyful tears ran on his scarred cheeks and with a shift movement take Mei on his lap, his mouth on hers convey all his love, all his passion and all his need of her. And Mei return his kiss with the same passion and need. In the end only the need of air divide the two lover from one another. Gently rest his forehead on hers, Naruto take a deep breath, a small smile on his face as he embrace the woman who stole his heart years ago.

"you're here, really here, with me...not a fragment of my imagination...you're here...**My Mizu no Megami** (水の女神 ,Water Goddess). I love you Mei Terumi!". "And I love you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze". Before Naruto could do anything else, like take her there, a sweet female voice squeak: "Ahhh they're soo adorable together don't you think Mina-kun?". "Yes Kushi-chan...do you think so to sensei, Sandaime-sama?"

. "BUHAHAHA! God job gaki...you're a gold mine for inspiration...hehehehe...I can already see it **'Icha Icha: water goddess!'** hehehe…". "**JIRAYA!**YOU WILL NOT USE MY **SOCHI** (son) FOR YOUR PORNO BOOK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!". "Jiraiya-kun you're really incorrigible…and please stop using her grandchild as shield".

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, there before his eyes, his parents stood together with his godfather and his **jiji** (grandfather), and they hadn't change even a little. Minato was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man; who had bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. He was wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "**Yondaime Hokage**" (四代目火影, Fourth Hokage) written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope. His mother was at his side, she had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan — with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wore the an outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses have been depicted in slate blue as well as white while the dresses have ranged from tan to green. She also wore a wristband that ranged from black to dark blue on her left wrist and shinobi sandals that have ranged from black to lavender. In front of her holding a sleeping little baby as a shield. Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for '**abura**' (油, Oil), which denotes his affiliation with **Mount Myōboku**. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese **geta** (wooden sandals), a red **haori** with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm. Just a little distance from him, Hiruzen Sarutobi stood calmly smoking his pipe. Hiruzen was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey hair. He had a small goatee and short spiked hair — both being dark brown in colour during his youth. He also had a single line running vertically under outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as he aged until they reached his cheeks. He has a prominent crease across his forehead, a few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots. He wore the official Hokage uniform: consisting of the customary hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. Naruto feels tears coming to his eyes seeing all of them there for him. In a flash he captured his mother and father in a hug.

"**Otōsan** (father)...**Okāsan** (mother) I miss you so much".

A smile blossomed on Kushina's and Minato's face, finally their family was together again, tightening the hug with their son.

"Now let me see you **Musuko** (son)" say Kushina gently breaking the hug. "Ohh look at you...my beautiful baby boy all grown up. You look like Minato...ohh I'm so proud of you".

Naruto could only smile, one of his true smiles, before hugging her again. After a moment he released her, drying his eyes or at least trying to, before moving to his smiling father. Minato had observed the reunion between Kushina and his son with a bitter smile, knowing that the decision in his last moment of life sentenced his son to an existence of sacrifice, without either of them. Yet even if Naruto hated him nothing could destroy the feeling of pride in seeing how far his son has gone. So it was a pleasant surprise when Naruto embraced him. With a smile he returned the hug before whispering the words that his son had waited for his entire life.

"I'm so proud of you Naruto...I couldn't ask for a better son!"

breaking the hug he continues with a strong voice. "I'm sorry...if only I was stronger Obit-"."It's ok father, I don't hate you. Yes, my life was hard but it shaped me into the man I'm today...and I wouldn't change it for anything in the word because it's thanks to the life I lived that I met Mei…" . Minato could only smile, ignoring Kushina's squeal of joy, as his son gently pecked his love on the lips. Yes his son was a fine man and has found a fine woman for him...he couldn't ask for more.

"Hahaha it seems that the **gaki** (brat) has become a fine man...don't you think so **sensei** (teacher)?". "Yes Jiraiya-kun, the Will of Fire burns strongly in Naruto-kun".

Naruto let his eyes take in two people that helped shape him into the man he was today, his godfather and the man he considered his grandfather.

"**Jīji** (old man), Ero-Sennin (Perverted Hermit)". "Hello again Naruto-kun...I see you stayed true to your word né **Rokudaime Hokage**?". Naruto only reply was a small nod of his smiling face. "Gaki I told you to stop calling me that!" "Then stop being a pervert! Ero-sennin…" . "I'm not a pervert Gaki! I'm a Super Pervert!"

For a moment the two man held a stare content until a smile blossom on their face and they start to laugh exchanging a one arm hug.

"I missed you Ero-Sensei…"."I missed you too gaki…Now there is another person that want sto see you". "Uhm?"

Grinning Jiraya push Naruto forward until he was in front of Mei who had a small wrapped blanket resting in her arms. For a confusing moment Naruto could only stare, then his eyes took notice of the small sleeping face of a baby: a baby with three, nearly invisible, whiskers on his face and a tuff of auburn air. With an adorable yawn the baby opened his eyes; and for Naruto the world stopped: blue and green heterochromic eyes met ocean blue eyes. Naruto tore his eyes away, meeting the smiling face of Mei, hope shining in the depths of his blue eyes, with a shaking voice he asked:

"H-He's...he's m-my...he's my s-so-...he's my son?". "Yes"

the reply was only a gentle whisper but it carried so much weight; with a gentle smile Mei passed his son to him. He was so small, he felt if he moved to much he would break him. His tiny finger curled against his index finger as the baby squirmed in his arms. 'A small ball of energy...just like me and his grandmother' thought Naruto. He would probably be a hyperactive child in the future yet he would agree with whatever decision his son would made.

After all, it's was a father's job to have unconditional faith in their children

then it hit him

A father

He was a father

He started rubbing his head on his son's scalp. His tears streaming out of his eyes. He couldn't help it. He was a Father now, he had an actual family now. Oh sure, it may bring him all kind of trouble in the future but he would protect him.

'This is what dad must have thought' Naruto trought. He remember what his mother told him when he first met her. His Father, The Yellow Flash, was crying his eyes out when he was born. He called himself a father. He must have felt what he was feeling now.

' I have been given many titles: A Monster, Demon, Dobe, Knucklehead, an Idiot, Hero, Savior, Lover but being called a Father is the best one' thought Naruto.

"I'm a Father" he murmured out loud, smiling while his son was sleeping.

Mei, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Hiruzen couldn't stop the small smile blossoming on their faces. They knew how much family meant to Naruto. What he must be feeling right now, he must feel blessed! Yet it seems that all things have to end, in the silence of the palace, the voice of the god rumbled

"**I hate to interrupt a family reunion but there is pressing matter to discuss.**"

All the mortals gave the two gods their complete attention, knowing that if the god has something to discuss with them, then it was important.

"**Your Universe is no more!**"

Silence endure for a while before the shocked ninja find their voice again.

"W-wh-what?"

With a simple wave of Kunitokotachi-no-Kami hand the space around them change in a immense library that stretched to infinity

**"Image this library to be the gathering of all the reality of the universe in which every life reside…"** with nothing but a gesture one of the book floot in his outstretched hand "**Now considered this book your universe, every chapter, a different elementar nation where a different version of our Naruto-kun lived. For example in one of this 'reality' you could be a woman, an Uchiha, a demon, a dictator,the son of Tsunade…in some of them you were even the son of Madara and help with his plane of enslave**". Ignoring the wide-eyes of the ninja he continue with his explanation. "**I can image you're wondering why we're telling you all of this. Now Naruto-kun, your Himitsu Kinjutsu: Izanami to Izanagi no namida is one of the most powerful and all-around Jikūkan Ninjutsu (Space-time Ninja Tecniche) of all reality. Not only it's superior to the Hiraishin no Jutsu, but it enable the users to freely manipulate the space-time continuum.**" Naruto could only blush by the words of praise and the look of pride in his parents, lover and grandfathers eyes. "**And while no one can disclaim your genius, you have make a miscalculation: your original intent was to open a rift in the space-time continuum and send Madara in the void between worlds...unfortunately you have open, in reality, a rift in time itself. You have, as it were, erase the history of Madara, the jubi and yourself from time. Do you understand now? Without the Jubi, the Sage of the six Path couldn't be born. no Sage no ninja...the elemental nation isn't born...** "

"Bu-but even if I erase myself, Madara-teme and the Jubi…I only erase myself from 'my chapter' so to speak right?".

**"No Naruto…if your jutsu had work in the way you design then the answer would be yes. BUT. but you have to understand you have open a rift in the vortex of time itself, erasing the essence of not only yourself but the 'progenitor' of chakra itself the jubi and uchiha madara. To let you understand it's like nobody had wrote 'your' book…**"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I…I…I kill them…I kill them all…I'm a mons-".SMACK. Naruto could only numbly touch his reddening cheek while looking with wide eyes at Mei. Ignoring the wide eyes of the others, the auburn hair woman hug him with all the strength she have, ignoring the tears leaking from her eyes, she whisper

"Don't you dare…Don't you dare say that…You're not a monster. I refuse to believe that there is nothing that we can do…the Gods wouldn't have come here in person to tell us only this…there has to be something that we can do…"

Returning the hug, with the same level of passion, Naruto made eyes contact with his family and seeing their support, a small smile blossom on his face.

"What would I do without you, my love…" whispered Naruto. With a giggle Mei simply pecked him on the lips. Before the rest of his family could reassure him, the god spoke again.

**"Mei-chan is right, WE, can save your universe…"** with a meaningful lull in between Kunitokotachi- no-Kami continue. **"Yet why would We? There is an infinite number of realities within creation, what makes yours so important that we would save it?"**.

To say Naruto and his family was shock it would be an understatement: what could MORTAL give to GODS for the salvation of a whole bunch of reality? the answer…nothing.

"What do you want…" the raspy voice of the Sandaime cut in the tense silence, drawing to itself the eyes of the others "You wouldn't have grouped us here for nothing…No not us…Naruto…What could be so precious, that only, Naruto can give you to take us here…".

**"Your deduction ability are impressing…You're right WE have grouped you here, to make sure that Naruto-kun accepts our offer…"**

"Uhm…but why? If you can save everyone, I will accepted…" answered Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

**"Maybe it's better if you listen to our offer before answering…"**

**[...]**

**"So do you accept?"**

Naruto ignored the two Gods,focusing instead on the face of his family. Heartening smile and small nod was his only answer. With a deep breath he could only nod in acceptance, not trusting his voice: it's not every day that you make a pact with the god that will change everything that you've ever known.

**"Very well, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, we accept your vow…Say your goodbyes now and we will commence."**

Without a word Naruto turned,sharing a tight hug group, trying to absorb all the love from his family, imprinting them on his memory. Ignoring the tears that marked his face and the faces around him Naruto wished for this moment to last forever…Yet all things must come to an end. With a titanic effort he broke the hug and with a final kiss to Mei he stood, proud and determined, with a firm voice he declared.

"I'm ready"

With an imperceptible nod the two Kami started chanting, Naruto's form started flickering, before starting to become see through. With a last smile to his family his image faded like fog in the early morning light, his whisper echoed in the air.

"I love you all…"

Undefine Forest -Salem, Massachusetts - 1675

The birds hummed joyfully amount the treetops, the wind chased itself in an infinite dance between the forest. The frightened shouting of a small girl could be hear lingering in the air, before being abruptly stopped by a slap to her cheek.

**"Shut Up Uman…"** a demonic voice thundered.

If someone would have seen the horrible view, their blood would have frozen inside. A demonic looking man wrapped in black clothes, purple skin and horns was currently dragging a crying five year old child. The small baby-girl, because she was obviously a girl, was a small thing: blond hair framed her face, her blue eyes were puffy and red from the crying. Her dress, a present from her mother, was nearly in ruins tears, dirt, and blood marred the once spotlessly woven dress. With a careless throw the demon sent the girl against a three.

**"Finally! You don't know how much I've waited for this moment…five years, five long years I have waited, until finally, your powers have awoken. Now I will became the Most powerful Warlock in the Underworld. DI-Guuurgh"**. "Not on my watch bastard…"

The demon could only widen his eyes before being destroyed in a whirlpool of fire. Ignoring the lingering dust, the mysterious savior kneeled in front of the girl and with slow and gentle movement enveloped her shivering form in a hug. Whispered sweet nothings, he let her cry in his embrace. Finally, after sometime, the little girl opened her eyes taking her first glimpse of her saviour: His body was hidden from view by a hooded black cloak, that covered him from head to toe , on his face a fox shaped porcelain mask. Blinking curiously at the mysterious man, the little girl stuttered:

"Uhm...th-than-k you mi-mister"

With a soothing and gentle voice he replied.

"Hi little one, what's your name?" . "Melinda Warren sir…uhm who are you sir?"

Chuckling he took a step back, kneeling again, his hood and his mask came off. His gold locks seemed to shine in the dim light and with a gentle smile that seems to light up his blue eyes he answered her

"Hello Melinda,my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

***Chapter End***

**Wow finally finish my chapter, over 9700 words, I really hope you like it. I want to thanks my beta philipindustry for his hard work and help. i will try and finish the next chapter as soon as possible but I do not make any promises. Now finally Naruto is in the Charmed-universe and he meet melinda, saving her from an abduction by a warlock. What will this meeting mean for her and our favorite blond hero? Stay connected and you will find it.**

**Until next time**

**Akira Uzumaky **

**Complete Upload: 17/01/2014**


End file.
